


Over Coffee

by tokiidokii



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Study, F/M, phantom isnt actually a character but is the topic of conversation, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiidokii/pseuds/tokiidokii
Summary: Mash and Ritsuka discuss the nature of the Phantom of the Opera...among other things.





	Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> posting this before that last shot of vodka wears off

"Senpai, good morning..." Mash greeted as she stepped into the sterile break room where Ritsuka was enjoying her morning coffee. 

"Morning, Mash." Ritsuka returned the greeting with a soft smile. Mash's brows remained furrowed, however, causing her to mirror the expression. Though not a chipper morning person per se, normally Mash was at ease when they were in Chaldae. This meant one thing and one thing only - she had something on her mind. "What's the matter?"

"Ah...well, it's nothing important." Mash pursed her lips. Ritsuka vigorously patted the chair across from her.

"Si-it." A half-request half-order punctuated by a voice crack. Though reluctant, Mash nodded and took a seat across from her. "You're like, one of my best friends. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes...I suppose I just have some concerns. You've done nothing wrong, of course, you're the Master after all. I would just like some...clarification."

"Yeah? You can be honest, Mash. You know that. You want some coffee?"

"Yes, please." Mash nodded. Ritsuka stood up and pressed the button on the coffee machine for one fresh mug of coffee. Mash took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "I saw him...I saw him go into your room last night." 

"Oh, you mean Phantom?" Ritsuka hummed, placing the mug in front of Mash along with some creamer and sugar. Mash jumped at the nonchalant appearance of the answer.

"Yes, Phantom of the Opera. Ever since you summoned him, you two have been kind of attached. I know he's our ally, but isn't he a bit dangerous? You're...you're so kind. Honestly. I guess I just didn't expect you to bond with a servant like him."

"Hmm....so you're asking what I see in him, right?"

"Uhm....in a sense. To be honest, he is a little bit frightening. A portion of the other servants fear him." 

Mash took a long, slow sip from her coffee mug. Oh, Ritsuka could answer that one easily!

"Don't worry about him. He's a total bottom."

Thus, a spray of coffee landed on the clean white table, and an expression of wide-eyed shock plastered on Mash's face that Ritsuka had never seen before. While Mash recovered from the information, Ritsuka grabbed a paper towel off the counter nearby to mop up the coffee for her. Mash coughed a couple of times, trying to regain her senses before she responded to such a statement.

"A what?!"

"Y'know, he's li-"

"Wait! Stop, please!" Mash cried. "You don't have to explain it. I promise."

"You asked."

"I-I didn't expect...such an answer...!"

"Really? Think about it. He's a huge sucker for praise. He'll do anything if he thinks it'll please me." Ritsuka nodded to herself, throwing the paper towel wad in the trash. "He won't hurt me, or anyone else I tell him not to."

"But...how can you place so much trust in him? He's unpredictable. In the original story, for the sake of love, he committed-"

"Mash. You know better, Mash." Ritsuka chided and sat back down in her chair. "Think about it, okay? Are servants a one-to-one copy of their counterparts?"

"No.....no, they're not at all. But I don't see h-"

"Look. I haven't read the original novel, so I'm not like, an expert or anything. But what I do know is that, in the original, the original original, he wears a full mask. Not a half mask." 

Mash blinked and stared down in deep thought. It surprised Ritsuka that Mash would be so slow on the uptake. Usually, Mash was much more knowledgeable on the likes of history and literature. For just a glimmering moment, she felt like a real genius. She had never been ahead of Mash's thought process like this!

"What does that have to do with anything, Senpai?"

"The half mask...it's the most common perception of the Phantom of the Opera, even though it's not really true. An invention of the stage, because it was easier to see in." Ritsuka tapped her fingers on the table as Mash thought it over. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Maybe?" She said, tone indicating she didn't.

"Mash. The Phantom of the Opera....what kind of story is it?" 

"It's...a horror?" She clearly tried her best to give the correct answer in order to please her senpai. Ritsuka smiled.

"To you or me. But picture the average diehard fan of Phantom of the Opera." 

Mash's wheels turned behind their lavender veil. Ever the smart one, realization dawned on her, and her eyes lit up subtly. 

" _A romance_." Mash whispered in amazement. "I...you have an awful lot of trust in this theory, but...it kind of makes sense."

"Now you get it!" Ritsuka cheered. "Don't get me wrong, there's no denying he's crazy, but I'm not scared of him. If he has a Master who loves him, then his personality is the same as his half mask. It's been altered."

"Fascinating..." Mash's voice still held a bit of unease, but she seemed to understand more clearly now. "By the way, where is Phantom? He's usually following you around."

"Phantom?" Ritsuka moved to put her empty coffee mug in the sink, which reminded Mash she still had some coffee left as she took another drink. "He's collared up in my room, that's all."

Mash managed not to spew coffee everywhere. Unfortunately, she did still choke on it. Ritsuka ran over to Mash hurriedly and patted her on the back.

"Oh." She waited until Mash had stopped coughing to apologize. "Sorry, I'm kidding. Just kidding."

"It's too early for you to be joking about such outrageous things..." Mash blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I know..." Ritsuka headed for the door, back now turned to Mash. "Unless..."

"U-unless?"

"I'm not joking."

"Senpai?!" Mash squeaked.

"Ahaha, oh Mash." She left without further clarification.

Mash decided not to question the nature of Ritsuka and Phantom's relationship from then on, and simply hoped her Master's judgement was correct.


End file.
